


America's Ninja Warriors

by IronRoseWriter



Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nation Verse, Popcorn, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada stared at America as the other nation stared wide eyed at his five foot television screen and shoved popcorn into his mouth. It would scare him if he hadn’t seen it ever since the invention of popcorn and the television.</p>
<p>What had America so engrossed, you ask?</p>
<p>American Ninja Warrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Ninja Warriors

Canada stared at America as the other nation stared wide eyed at his five foot television screen and shoved popcorn into his mouth. It would scare him if he hadn’t seen it ever since the invention of popcorn and the television.

What had America so engrossed, you ask?

_ American Ninja Warrior _

Canada could see why America loved it so much. It was a test of physical prowess, endurance, and strength - all things admired by the superpowered nation. Not to mention it had his name in it. America always loved things with his name in it. Canad couldn’t remember how many times America had called him over to watch  _ American Idol _ .

That got old fast.

This, however, was actually pretty cool. Canada couldn’t imagine all the training these people did to do this crazy stuff.

“C’mon, c’mon. You can make it!” America cheered as the current runner reached the next obstacle. His excitement was infectious and Canada found himself leaning forward if he was actually there.

The runner was halfway across what the announcers were calling the floating monkey bars. He was obviously tired and he couldn’t seem to place the next bar in the slots. He tried one more time but over shot it. The runner’s strength gave out and he fell into the water below.

America slumped into his couch as the show went to a commercial break.

“Aww,” he complained. “I was really hoping he could make it.”

Canada shrugged. “It happens. Not everybody can win.”

“Yeah, but they all worked so hard, ya know? It’s sad when they don’t make it.” He paused and looked down at his now empty bowl of popcorn. “Great. Now I need more popcorn.” Alfred stood up and walked to the kitchen to pop a new bag. Canada followed and leaned on the counter.

“I bet you couldn’t make it,” Canada teased.

“Of course I could.”

“Then why don’t you compete?”

Alfred looked aghast. “I could never do that! I’d win!”

“Isn’t that the point?”

Alfred sighed. “Exactly. I couldn’t compete on this show because I’d win simply because of my strength. It wouldn’t be fair to the other contestants. I’m the hero so I have to play fair which means no beating my people at tests of strength.”

Canada was surprised by America’s response. Usually he would go all out and proclaim his heroism and boast his strength. But here he was taking a step back and letting others have the fun. Canada couldn’t be prouder of his twin.

“Or at least that’s what my boss told me when I asked to take time off to compete,” America said with a loud laugh.

Nevermind. Canada felt all those proud feelings wither and die.

The show’s theme music caught America’s attention and he dashed back into the living room to settle on the couch. “C’mon, Canada! It’s back on!”

Canada sighed and followed his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the show American Ninja Warrior and as I watched last nights episode, this little baby popped into my head. So if you enjoy the show or were looking for a little laugh, I hope you liked this.
> 
> Thanks for reading. You can leave any questions, comments or snide remarks in a review.


End file.
